


Dance Under the Stars With Me and No Other

by victoriousscarf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancing, M/M, Oh fuck he's hot, look i can actually write fluff! proof!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thus Fíli would never have expected to turn away from speaking with his uncle to see Ori in the middle of the dancers, laughing at the girl whose hand he currently held as she smiled at him. Fíli stopped mid-sentence.</p><p>“Hey,” Kíli said, bumping their shoulders together. “What’s got your attention?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Under the Stars With Me and No Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meddalarksen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meddalarksen/gifts).



> I have been listening to Bollywood music just about straight for the last week, plus trying to cheer myself up from the "Beware of Heroes" discussion on Tumblr. 
> 
> Nebulous AU that's not quite in India (but certainly inspired by the number of "Village does full song and dance number" found in quite a few Bollywood films) and not quite Middle Earth. Perhaps best described as "If dwarves were farmers with villages" 
> 
> For Meddalarksen because I made her cry earlier (RE: Beware of Heroes conversation)
> 
> (I feel like there's a lot more going on in this AU, but who knows)

Ori was small and quiet, and generally did what he could to not bring attention to himself and everyone in the village more or less knew it. He wrote in books, he disappeared for hours to draw flowers, and if anyone had ever actually considered courting him, they had Dori standing in their way, arms crossed over his chest and waiting for them to dare.

Thus Fíli would never have expected to turn away from speaking with his uncle to see Ori in the middle of the dancers, laughing at the girl whose hand he currently held as she smiled at him. Fíli stopped mid-sentence.

“Hey,” Kíli said, bumping their shoulders together. “What’s got your attention?”

“Nothing,” Fíli said too quickly, though he did not look away until Kíli craned his neck around to try and follow his gaze. “Stop it.”

Because Thorin was looking away, Kíli nudged him again. “Something got your attention.”

“If it did, it certainly is not your business,” Fíli said, eyes narrowed at Kíli until he huffed and rolled his eyes, finally looking away.

“You’re not very good at being dramatic,” Kíli said and his brother ignored him, eyes going back to see if he could pick Ori out of the dance again, the dancers swirling around the middle of the village and fires lighting the square.

Ori danced with another girl already and Fíli did a double-take at that, looking around to see if he could find Dori or if Ori had snuck out to flirt with young and pretty girls. Somehow, Fíli had never imagined Ori flirting with anyone, but he danced with fluid motions, his head thrown back and laughing and Fíli had never imagined that either.

Except Dori was standing on the other side of the square, several admirers flocked around him and shyly trying to ask him to dance with them, but he seemed to only have eyes for where Ori swirled around like a bright light. Fíli tore his eyes away and tried to focus on what his uncle said, talking to him of the plans for the coming harvest, and preparations for the next winter. Even in the middle of a village dance, Thorin spent his time focusing on business and Fíli spared a bitter thought for this being the reason Thorin had neither mate nor children.

“You’re not paying even the remotest amount of attention are you?” Thorin said suddenly and Fíli shook himself, about to deny it with he realized Thorin was watching Kíli not him.

“You cannot seriously expect us too,” Kíli protested and Thorin sighed, looking over at Fíli as if his older nephew would support his case against his brother. Fíli only shrugged with a smile and Thorin sighed. “Alright. But I expect you both tomorrow to be focused.”

“Of course uncle,” they chirped together and Thorin shook his head again with an amused smile before shooing them off.

Kíli instantly disappeared into the crowd, and Fíli was thankful in that it meant he could watch to his heart’s content without his brother pestering him about it. Usually Fíli was at the center of the dance as well, boys and girls passing in front of him as he spun from one partner to the next.

But this time, he stalked around the perimeter of the dance, unconsciously following Ori’s circular path, watching him change partners and the sheer joy on his face. He barely realized what he was doing until Ori met his eyes over the shoulder of his partner and sudden heat bloomed there. Fíli stumbled and stopped when the dance carried Ori away in the next moment, shaking his head to clear it.

He caught the next partner that presented himself, finally allowing himself to be carried away by the dance and trying not to watch for Ori. He had never noticed the boy before, had thought of him as a child who liked books more than people and who was fine to have along on adventures into the fields and who had the best plans when it came to play, or lately to matters of their village’s wellbeing.

But never had Fíli stood and watched him, eyes traveling down his limbs and cataloguing the ways his hips moved, the curl of his mouth and these were all things Fíli had never noticed before.

How had he not noticed before?

When the dancing circle finally spit him back out again, he took quick note of where his uncle was, and where Kíli still danced and smiled. He turned back around, nodding to Oin and some of the other elders as he passed, heading for one of the water barrels set up along the edges of the square. When he turned back with the cup in one hand, Ori stood there, eyes glittering and cheeks still flushed.

“You were watching me,” Ori said, sounding casual though he looked anything but.

“You noticed, then?” Fíli said, not trying to deny and Ori rolled his eyes, smile curling the corner of his mouth.

“It would have required me to be blind not to,” Ori said and Fíli returned the smile, taking a drink of water before holding the cup out to Ori.

“You must be thirsty after so much dancing,” Fíli said, and he felt in control of the moment until Ori dipped his head, his hands coming up on either side of the cup and covering Fíli’s hand as he raised it enough to drink from the cup, eyes still on Fíli’s face. When he dropped his hands, Fíli still held the cup and his heart rate raced through his chest because Ori continued to look up at him from where he had not fully straightened.

“I was,” Ori agreed and Fíli let out a shaky laugh.

He curled the cup back against his chest just in case Ori tried that again. “You looked like you were enjoying yourself. I never knew you danced.”

“Everyone knows you dance,” Ori returned and Fíli blinked, trying to figure out that answer. “I thought I might give it a try.”

“You weren’t dancing to get my attention where you?” Fíli asked suddenly, and there was finally a peek of quiet and uncertain Ori as he shifted back slightly at being called out on his motivations.

“And if I was?” he asked, tilting his chin back in a defiant motion and Fíli felt like his heart tried to race its way out of his chest.

He carefully set the wood cup back down on the side of the barrel, and Ori rocked back on his heels as if bracing to run at the first sign of rejection. Instead, Fíli held his hand out. Ori hesitated a moment before he stepped forward and took it.

“You could have asked for my attention,” Fíli said and Ori’s eyes widened before they slowly lit up.

“I was quite certain you would never give it.”

Fíli could not quite deny that he might not have, so he only shrugged. “You are a very good dancer.”

“I’ve watched the best,” Ori said lightly and Fíli laughed, his free hand catching Ori’s other and lifting it.

“I think people would tell you not to play to my vanity,” Fíli said. “They would say I am enough of a peacock already.”

“Well, you are very pretty,” Ori said and Fíli blinked, not sure why he felt so shocked.

“Pretty?” he repeated and Ori smiled, ducking his head down as his fingers tightened around Fíli’s palms. “You really think so?”

“Handsome, if you would prefer,” Ori said and Fíli pulled him in closer. “Gorgeous. You dance well, it’s not a secret.”

“Come dance with me then,” Fíli said and Ori’s eyes widened in alarm but he did not pull back away.

“In front of everyone?” he asked, voice low and he looked ready to flee again.

Fíli tightened his grip on Ori’s hands. “I circled the whole dance watching you and you’ve already come over here. We may as well dance together at this point.”

Hesitating, Ori’s eyes flickered over to the main square where no one was really paying them much attention. “It’s rather sudden, is all.”

“You’ve danced with just about everyone else, already,” Fíli said and Ori slowly turned his head to look back at him.

“No one else is you though,” Ori said, and Fíli stared at him, wondering how he had ever missed this, the way Ori held himself slightly apart from Fíli, the banked heat in his eyes when he looked over, the way he chewed the inside of his lip while he watched.

“Just one dance,” Fíli asked, already starting to pull Ori with him, even as Ori looked more hesitant. “Unless you want more after that. At least give me one dance.”

Eyes moving across the square and hearing the music shift, Ori finally nodded. “Alright,” he said and Fíli pulled him closer to drag him back to the swirl of dancers, noticing vaguely the annoyed set of Dori’s jaw and Kíli’s surprised eyes as he spun Ori around, automatically taking the lead position and for a few steps Ori seemed to allow that before suddenly he flipped their hands and propelled them around. For a shocked moment Fíli stared at him, Ori’s look mischievous until he started to look uncertain again, worried he had overstepped some boundary. Throwing his head back Fíli finally laughed and Ori’s smile was small and almost secretive as Fíli spun them back around and slid his hands under Ori’s.

For the rest of the dance they paid attention to nothing except spinning each other around, switching from lead to follow position every few steps and never fumbling or mistepping. When the dance ended there was a brief moment of hushed silence between them before Ori grabbed his hands and dragged him back around.

So far as Fíli knew Ori had danced with no one for two full songs.

When that ended, he boldly dragged Ori with him and away from the main square. “Fíli!” Ori gasped, half scandalized but he made no move to pull back either. “Everyone saw that.”

“You’re brother is probably going to tear my arm off,” Fíli agreed, brightly enough he didn’t mean it.

“I would be more worried about Nori’s knives,” Ori replied honestly and Fíli finally stopped, turning back to face him, and he could still make out Ori’s face from the flicking firelight of the square, but they were mostly hidden from other prying eyes and only barely within the bounds of respectability.

He could hear Ori’s breathe hitch and pulled him in closer, daring to rest one hand on Ori’s hips and there was that breathy catch again. “Don’t get carried away by the moment,” Ori said, suddenly.

“The moment?” Fíli asked, stepping forward so they were almost pressed together, barely any space left between them.

“You’ve never noticed me before,” Ori managed, though his pupils were huge in the dark and his fingers hesitantly curled up on Fíli’s shoulders. “If this is just a whim—”

“You could have some faith in me,” Fíli muttered, put out but he allowed his other hand to rest on Ori’s waist and smiled at the quiet sound Ori made. “I would hardly risk your honor for a whim.”

Ori huffed out a breath. “Honor? Really?”

“I mean it though,” Fíli said, and he stopped moving long enough to lend some credence to his words. “I won’t do anything you do not desire, and I am not doing this for some whim.”

“Then why are you doing it?” Ori asked, tilting his chin back and cocking his head to one side.

“Because you are kind,” Fíli said. “Because you are beautiful too and I have never seen you dance before.” He did not want to admit that Ori was right and he had never quite noticed him before, but at the same time his fingers ached and felt deep in his bones that this was no whim. “Do you trust me?”

“Not really,” Ori admitted, but he moved forward, pressing his body against the length of Fíli’s and the unexpected heat of it startled a groan from Fíli. “But you could try and convince me. If you really wan—”

Before Ori could finish, Fíli tilted his head down, urging Ori up with the hands on his waist and hip, and he dragged their mouths together, a slow slide at first until Ori made a quiet and strangled sound. “Are you al—” Fíli started to ask and Ori dragged him back against his mouth by Fíli’s golden hair.

Heat uncoiled deep in Fíli’s chest, one hand staying on Ori’s hip and the other sliding along his back, up his spine to rest on his shoulder blades, focusing on the heat and taste of his mouth, the music from the square still pounding through him and this was just another dance.

And Fíli was good at dancing.

He could feel Ori’s breath puff against his cheek, coming quicker now that Fíli had found his way inside Ori’s mouth, tongue licking the roof and Ori’s hands tangled up in Fíli’s hair, tugging slightly and that made Fíli tighten his own grip.

When he finally pulled back, Ori’s eyes were dark and his mouth hung open. “I think I really want,” he said, voice low, and Ori shivered.

“There are procedures,” he said, and Fíli laughed to recognize prim Dori in this creature who stared at him with such eyes and his mouth red from kisses. “Rituals, gifts, established steps to take—” Fíli kissed him again rather than let him continue, grinning against his mouth when Ori groaned.

“We’ll get to those later,” he promised and Ori looked like he wanted to hit him but instead slammed their mouths back together, jarring both their noses before he tilted his head enough to fit them together.

“I think,” Ori managed when he finally pulled back. “I am going to regret this quite a lot.”

“And I think,” Fíli said, leaning down and enjoying the feel of Ori rising up to meet him. “That I would like to prove you wrong.”

The corners of Ori’s mouth twitched up and he twined his fingers through Fíli’s hair. “I guess—I guess the least I could do is give you that chance.”

Fíli laughed, the beat of the music still thrumming under his skin and Ori warm and soft in his hands as he slid their mouths together again. 


End file.
